<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>call, call, call by heynineteen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29460480">call, call, call</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/heynineteen/pseuds/heynineteen'>heynineteen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>GOT7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Jackson is a sensitive baby, Jinyoung gets annoyed easily, Light Angst, M/M, Miscommunication, Misunderstandings, They're soft for each other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:01:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,969</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29460480</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/heynineteen/pseuds/heynineteen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Person A doesn't like talking on the phone, but Person B always calls them instead of texting, because they want to hear Person A's voice.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Park Jinyoung/Jackson Wang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>63</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>call, call, call</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I had originally planned on posting something different for Valentine's Day - like I had a whole idea for it, but I didn't like how it was ending up and idk, I haven't been happy with my writing lately. So I generated prompts online to help me get back into writing, and I liked this one so...here. </p><p>Also this is unbeta-ed. Wrote this in 2 hours or so?? So any mistakes are mine haha honestly really wrote this just as a way to get back into the swing of things and so I can get back to the WIPS in my folder so yeah haha was feeling pretty shitty lately about my writing and...yeah. ok enough rambling from me, I hope you enjoy the fic!! And that you felt extra loved during valentines!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It’s the ideal afternoon. The sun has just started its slow descent, and warm light filters through the curtains, casting a gentle golden glow around the room, making the homey living room even cozier. There’s a slight chill in the air - not too much so that it’s freezing, but enough to enjoy a warm drink. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jinyoung’s seated on the couch, a book in hand, with a mug of tea on the table next to him. He’s just finished his grading papers and, with it, has ticked off the last of his tasks for the week. He settles into a comfortable position, humming slightly, and opens the book to the bookmarked page.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hasn’t even gotten past the first paragraph when the phone rings.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sighs and fumbles around the couch for his phone and, finding it tucked underneath his thigh, proceeds to answer the call without checking the caller.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello?” he asks, in a measured voice that betrays none of his earlier annoyance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nyoungie!” an excited voice responds, and just like that, Jinyoung feels his earlier irritation go up in smoke.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sseun-ah,” he says fondly. “Why’d you call?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He can picture Jackson shrugging his shoulders in nonchalance. “Just wanted to know if you were home already.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, yeah,” Jinyoung nods, even though Jackson can’t see him. “I decided to do my work at the apartment instead.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jinyoung hears muffled voices in the background. “I’ve just gotten off from work, I’m with Youngjae and Jaebeom-hyung right now,” Jackson explains. “I’ll be home a little before six.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jinyoung hums in assent. “Okay, see you then Sseun-ah.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bye, Nyoungie. Love you!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bye,” Jinyoung says before hanging up. He places his phone on the table and resumes his reading.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The book was written in a straightforward, easy to read manner, so Jinyoung reads at a much quicker pace than usual. He’s already finished four chapters when he hears his phone ring again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This time, he checks the caller ID. He sees that it’s Jackson calling him, and he wrinkles his brows in confusion - why was Jackson calling, less than fifteen minutes after he’d first called?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello?” he tentatively answers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nyoungie!” the same excited voice greets him. “I’ve just finished dropping Youngjae and Jaebeom-hyung at their apartment, and I’m heading back now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s great,” Jinyoung answers, wondering inwardly why Jackson needs to call to tell him that. His silent question is answered when Jackson speaks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m thinking of grabbing some takeout for dinner tonight, what do you think?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I like the sound of that,” Jinyoung perks up at the mention of food - he’s starving. “Where do you plan to order from?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not sure yet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jinyoung shrugs. “Well, you can just order for me. You know what I like well enough.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” Jackson agrees, but his happy tone immediately turns to a sulky one. “Hey, you didn’t tell me you loved me back earlier.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jinyoung isn’t with Jackson, but he just </span>
  <em>
    <span>knows </span>
  </em>
  <span>that the elder is sticking out his bottom lip, huffy at his affection not being reciprocated. Jinyoung shakes his head - his boyfriend could be such a child at times. “I love you, Sseunie,” he sighs dramatically, feigning exasperation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He can hear Jackson laugh from the other end of the line. “Love you too, bye!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sets the phone on the table once again, and gets back to reading. He’s nearing an interesting part - the characters’ building tension have finally reached a breaking point, and things were about to get messy, and-</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ring ring.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Jinyoung presses his lips together in irritation. It hadn’t even been 10 minutes - if this was his boyfriend once more-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yes, it was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jinyoung answers the call, resisting the urge to ask Jackson why he kept calling. “Yes, Sseun-ah?” he asks, keeping his voice even.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nyoungie! I ordered some orange chicken for you, is that okay?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jinyoung pinches the bridge of his nose. “Sseun-ah, I order that every time we get some Chinese takeaway. Why would you think that wouldn’t be okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just thought, maybe you’d want something else this time around,” Jackson pouts. “Anyway, I’m waiting for our orders right now, I’ll be home soon,” Jackson continues, without giving Jinyoung a chance to respond. “Love you!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Love you too,” Jinyoung mumbles hastily, eager to get back to his book. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shifts into another, equally comfortable position, and tries to tamp down his irritation at constantly being interrupted by Jackson’s calls. It’s something he never understood - why call when a text would suffice - and the fact that Jackson’s called him three times in less than an hour, increases his annoyance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He picks up where he left off, and he feels his irritation slowly start to wane as he gets more engrossed in the chapter. They characters had just patched up their relationship, but already it seemed as if another obstacle was about to be hurled their way, and- </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jinyoung’s close to pulling his own hair out when his phone rings for the nth time. He doesn’t even need to look to know who it is.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What.” he grits out, trying to not let his irritation seep through.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He can hear Jackson’s sheepish tone. “Can you open the door, Nyoungie? I forgot my keys.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jinyoung hangs up without responding and stomps over to the door - </span>
  <em>
    <span>couldn’t Jackson just ring the fucking doorbell? </span>
  </em>
  <span>- but composes himself before reaching for the handle. He takes a deep breath and gets ahold of himself: there’d be no snapping at his boyfriend tonight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He opens the door and is greeted by the sight of Jackson grinning up at him, the kind of smile resembling the several Squirtle plushies in their bedroom. Despite himself, he feels some of his annoyance melt away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” he mutters, pecking Jackson on the lips before taking the takeout paper bag from him. No matter how annoyed he was or how bad their fights were in the past, they never failed to greet each other as they arrived home and before they left.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jinyoung heads over to the dining table without a backwards glance, and Jackson seems to pick up on his irritation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you okay, Nyoungie?” he asks, taking a seat at the table where Jinyoung struggled to open the plastic containers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jinyoung hands over the container to Jackson, and watches from the corner of his eyes as Jackson carefully peels off the tape, opening the lid easily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jinyoung attempts to peel the tape off the second container, but it’s sticky and he can’t get it to separate from the box. His earlier irritation comes rushing back at full force, and he bites his lips to keep himself in check.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He feels Jackson’s hands gently cover his.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll handle this,” Jackson says quietly, softly. Just like that, Jinyoung feels the tension deflate from his body. Jackson rubs his thumb over Jinyoung’s hands. “I’ll open these, maybe you can get some utensils in the meantime,” Jackson suggests, looking at him with an understanding expression.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jinyoung nods and skims his hand over Jackson’s nape in a silent apology.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s just finished rinsing the utensils when Jackson speaks up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s up, Nyoungie?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jinyoung knows Jackson well enough to understand what he really means by that. </span>
  <em>
    <span>What happened today? Is everything okay? Why are you pissed off? What happened?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Jinyoung nods. “I’m fine, Sseun-ah,” he replies, running the chopsticks under the water for longer than necessary, trying to find the right words to say. “I just...I don’t get why you call when you can text it instead,” he says carefully, making sure to keep his tone neutral. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wipes the utensils. It’s silent - too silent - and Jinyoung glances up to see Jackson fiddling with the opened containers, shoulders hunched, body curled in on himself. Jinyoung feels his chest tighten at the sight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sseun-ah,” he starts, about to apologize, when Jackson interrupts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, Nyoungie,” Jackson bites his lip. “I’ll keep that in mind,” he apologizes, sounding so small that Jinyoung feels a flash of guilt rush through his veins. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jinyoung’s about to protest, to tell Jackson that it wasn’t really a big deal, that he wasn’t irritated (which, okay, was a bit of a lie) when Jackson motions to the food. “Come on, let’s eat while it’s still hot.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jinyoung doesn’t refuse - he feels his stomach growl, a reminder of his hunger - and settles into the seat next to Jackson. “Thanks for dinner,” Jinyoung smiles at Jackson, in an attempt to patch things up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jackson merely gives him a smile, one that doesn’t quite reach his eyes, and proceeds to get a serving of chicken, placing it on Jinyoung’s plate. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They eat dinner in silence. Jinyoung’s mind is working overtime, however, trying to find the words to apologize to Jackson and to explain just why he’d been annoyed, but how it really wasn’t his fault. Jinyoung just didn’t like calling, period. So engrossed he was in his thoughts, he almost misses Jackson’s words.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nyoungie, you know…” Jackson trails off, and Jinyoung nudges his foot gently to get him to continue. Jackson just stares at the food, not meeting Jinyoung’s gaze. “It’s just… I like hearing your voice,” Jackson shrugs helplessly, eyes meeting Jinyoung’s for the first time during their meal, and Jinyoung feels like a complete, utter asshole.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He grabs Jackson’s hand, the one without the chopsticks. “Sseun-ah, I’m sorry - I didn’t know,” he mumbles, shame flooding through every inch of his body. He swallows and tries to explain. “It’s just that earlier...Sseunie, that was four times in less than an hour. And I was just really excited to read this book, and...” he trailed off, unsure of what to say.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>To his relief, Jackson lets out a sincere chuckle, though he still isn’t looking at Jinyoung. “Okay, now that you put it like that, that was a bit excessive,” he admits. Jinyoung watches Jackson’s teeth pull at his lips. “Nyoungie, if it really bothers you I can stop-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.” Jinyoung firmly responds, tightening his grip on Jackson’s hand. “No, it’s okay. If it makes you feel better, I wouldn’t mind it at all,” he says, gazing at Jackson earnestly, trying to get him to believe him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What Jackson sees must convince him, because he nods. “Okay,” he agrees, placing his chopsticks down to rest his other hand on top of Jinyoung’s. “But I’ll keep it to a minimum, and try not to call too much like today.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jinyoung nods. “It’s a deal,” he smiles at Jackson and picks up a dumpling, holding it to his mouth as a peace offering. Jackson takes it in his mouth, munching on it thoughtfully, before swallowing and throwing Jinyoung a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Am I forgiven?” Jinyoung asks him, feeling small, this time holding a piece of chicken to Jackson’s mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jackson takes a bite of the chicken before nudging his foot. “There’s nothing to forgive,” he protests, speaking despite the chicken he’s barely chewed still in his mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jinyoung flicks Jackson’s forehead playfully. “There is, I was an asshole earlier. I’m sorry, Sseunie,” he apologizes once more. He watches on in amusement as Jackson rubs at the spot where Jinyoung had flicked him earlier. “You brat, this is what you should be apologizing for.” Jackson retorts, rubbing at the sore spot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>An amused laugh escapes Jinyoung, and Jackson soon starts giggling, the way he does whenever Jinyoung laughs. Their laughter subsides, and Jackson looks up at him with wide eyes. “We’re good now, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jinyoung leans over to press a kiss against his temple. “Yeah, we’re good.” He smiles, wrapping Jackson in a hug as the elder protests dramatically, complaining of how his forehead now smells like orange chicken.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jinyoung pulls back to look at the pout on Jackson’s face, his feigning of annoyance betrayed by the affection and utter fondness in his gaze that Jinyoung knows is also reflected in his own. “We’re good.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>let's talk about jinson or seokhan on <a href="https://twitter.com/___heynineteen">twitter</a> or <a href="https://curiouscat.me/heynineteen">curiouscat</a> !</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>